nintendogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kennel
The Kennel is where the player can buy dogs (and cats, in the 3DS version) in Nintendogs. In the DS version, you have two options: Look and Buy. Kennel in the 3DS versions In the 3DS version, Nintendogs + Cats, when you first enter the kennel there will be three animals of random breeds on display - two dogs and one cat. To take a look at the animals on display, you tap the "Call Over" button in the top right corner of the touch screen and they will come to you. If there is a puppy you want on the the top screen, you can call them over and buy them. For example, if there was a black German Shepherd on the top screen you can call it over and buy. When you choose a breed from the menu on the touch screen, it will give you options for different color patterns as well as a "Surprise me!" option. When you choose a color pattern, it will show you three dogs (or cats, if you picked a cat breed) in variations of that color pattern. When you choose "Surprise me!" it will show you three dogs (or cats) in random variations of the color patterns of that breed, but it may also show you one or more in an odd, unique color that is only available via "Surprise me!" You may also find white puppies!! If you buy the voucher in Mr.Recycle you can buy a robopup. They are free! (yay!) Kennel in the DS Versions 'Look' On the DS version, when players visit the kennel, they have the option to either Look or Buy. If a player chooses Look, they can interact with the kennel's three display dogs. They are Lucky the miniature dachshund, Maxwell the Chihuahua, and Daisy the labrador retriever. These dogs are supposed to represent the three original versions of Nintendogs: Labrador and friends, Chihuahua and friends, and Dachshund and friends. These dogs cannot be purchased, but players can pet them, play with them, and make them do things such as begging and sitting, but they cannot be trained. Players also cannot use any of their supplies or toys with these dogs. 'Buy' Choosing Buy allows players to view the list of available breeds and choose a dog they wish to purchase. When Buy is selected, a list of all of the available breeds is brought up. Each game starts with six breeds available. These breeds depend on the version of Nintendogs. Dachshund and Friends: *Miniature Dachshund: $540 *Pug: $590 *Shih Tzu: $585 *Beagle: $510 *Golden Retriever: $550 *Siberian Husky: $528 Chihuahua and Friends: *Chihuahua: $557 *Cavalier King Charles Spaniel: $599 *German Shepherd Dog: $580 *Shetland Sheepdog: $518 *Yorkshire Terrier: $600 *Boxer: $520 Lab and Friends: *Labrador Retriever: $535 *Miniature Pinscher: $565 *Miniature Schnauzer: $525 *Pembroke Welsh Corgi: $530 *Shiba Inu: $560 *Toy Poodle: $595 Dalmatian and Friends: *Dalmatian: $680 *Yorkshire Terrier: $600 *Beagle: $510 *Golden Retriever: $550 *German Shepherd Dog: $580 *Boxer: $520 Best Friends: *Labrador Retriever: $535 *Miniature Dachshund: $540 *German Shepherd Dog: $580 *Beagle: $510 *Golden Retriever: $550 *Yorkshire Terrier: $600 Other breeds can be unlocked with trainer points or by doing Bark Mode with other players. When a player selects a breed, 3 random dogs of that breed will come up, and players can view their genders, price, and personality. Each breed is available in three different color combinations. If a player does not see any colors, genders, or personalities that they like, by pressing the "Go out" arrow and selecting the breed again, they can view a different selection. Each breed has a set price, not affected in any way by color, gender or personality. Buy (3DS) If you choose to buy, you can buy the following dogs for a certain amount: *Chihuahua: $1,580 *Miniature Dachshund: $1,380 *Labrador Retriever: $1,380 *Pug: $1,480 *Yorkshire Terrier: $1,480 *Miniature Pinscher: $1,280 *Shih Tzu: $1,380 *Cavalier K.C. Spaniel: $1,380 *Toy Poodle: $1,580 *Beagle: $1,280 *Shetland Sheepdog: $1,480 *Miniature Schnauzer: $1,480 *Golden Retriever: $1,580 *Boxer: $1,280 *Pembroke Welsh Corgi: $1,380 *Siberian Husky: $1,380 *German Shepherd Dog: $1,280 *Shiba Inu: $1,580 *Jack Russell Terrier: $1,480 *Dalmatian: $1,380 *Basset Hound: $1,280 *Pomeranian: $1,580 *Bull Terrier: $1,280 *Great Dane: $1,480 *Cocker Spaniel: $1,380 *French Bulldog: $1,580 *Maltese: $1,380 *RoboPup: $0 And Voucher from Mr.R Gallery display3DS.JPG|Dogs and a cat on display (3DS version) breed menu.jpg|Part of the breed menu (3DS) color options husky.jpg|Example of the color pattern options (3DS) Kittentypes.jpg|The cat breeds on the breed menu HNI 0021.JPG TSW's Girls.JPG HNI 0017a copied drawing of wags.JPG HNI 0012wags.JPG Backflip.JPG Category:Places Category:gameplay Category:Nintendogs + Cats